De días malos y besos adorables
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Elizabeth estaba teniendo un mal día. Su madre estaba organizando una fiesta y su prometido no le ponía nada de atención. Ella no quiere ver a nadie, pero Sieglinde quiere estar cerca de ella. Al final, el día no había sido tan malo, porque ¿qué puede ir mal con un lindo beso? AU. Sullivan/Lizzy.


¡Buenas! Seguro que se preguntan ¿y esto qué? Bueno, explicaciones al final. Sullivan y Lizzy son unas linduritas ¿por qué no?

¡Este es mi fic número treinta! ¡Felicidades a mi persona por ser una sin oficio y escribir mucho! Quiero mucho a todas las personas que me soportan mis excentricidades, y que hasta se leen parejas que nunca se les hubiera ocurrido solo porque la historia la escribí yo. Me halagan chic s. Los adoro.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Si me pertenecieran, haría seguro el que Ciel disfrutara su cumpleaños número catorce al lado de la encantadora Elizabeth y nuestra adorable no brujita.

**Advertencia:** Yuri. Suave. Sullivan/Lizzy. Cosas cute. AU. Porque me provocó, y Ciel y Lizzy están comprometidos... porque sí. xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

**De días malos y besos adorables.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Elizabeth estaba teniendo un mal día.

Por alguna razón, su madre había decidido hacer una fiesta para reunirse con sus todas sus viejas amistades. A Elizabeth no le interesaba en realidad nada de eso, aunque si se sentía algo triste de que no hubiera chicas de su edad en la fiesta. Bueno, había una chica de once años... Pero ella se sentía muy grande para hablar con ella. Se introdujeron sin decirse más que un hola, y Elizabeth podía atestiguar que era un chica normal, muy bonita, con un fuerte acento alemán y un raro gorro. Arrastraba las palabras mientras hablaba y hacía caras raras cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra incorrectamente. Ella también pudo percibir un lado pervertido de la chica cuando escuchó sin querer una conversación que tenía con otros niños, dijo algo que hizo que todo el mundo se impactara. Pero Elizabeth solo abrió los ojos con sopresa y siguió ocupada en sus asuntos.

No le miró dos veces. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de que su prometido estuviera más interesado en ella. Con resultados horribles. Su día estaba siendo horrible, Ciel estaba simplemente siendo malo con ella y ella estaba así de cerca de...

No valía la pena. Tener que estar en toda esta... "fiesta" la estaba cansando, así que Lizzy decidió tomarse un descanso. Ella se fue a su cuarto con una mala cara, sus brazos cruzados y odiando el mundo a una manera muy treceañera.

Dejó la puerta abierta porque estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, saltó a su cama pensando en que debería hacer... quizás pintar, o quizás leer, o quizás cualquier cosa que se le provocara, ella no había ido a su habitación con un propósito claro.

Así que decidió observar el techo haciendo puchero.

Sieglinde, por el otro lado, estaba teniendo un buen día.

Ella adoraba viajar, así que hacer este viaje para visitar a esas "amistades de la familia" la estaba haciendo muy feliz. También estaba mejorando con su inglés, lo cual era genial para ella. No quería nada más que mejorar en eso... Bueno, quería poder entablar conversación con Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel fue a Alemania cuando él tenía once y ella nueve. Ella recordaba perfectamente como pasaron grandes momentos juntos, incluso si Ciel era esta clase de persona malhumorada que pretendía que nadie le caía bien. Ella esperaba que eso hubiera cambiado.

Se enteró por medio de terceros que Ciel poseía una prometida, y estaba muy enojada por ello. En parte, también estaba muy emocionada de conocer a la chica, porque sabía que probablemente sería más bonita que ella. Sí, por supuesto, su madre siempre le había dicho que las morenas son las más hermosas, y su mamá no podía equivocarse, ¿verdad?. Esa estúpida chica rubia no podía ser mejor que ella, en ningún ámbito. El único punto que tenía a su favor era que tenía la misma edad que Ciel... y vivía en su mismo país.

Pero esos eran solo detalles.

Sieglinde estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había visto. ¡Elizabeth era una chica hermosa! Sus inocentes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando observó lo bonita que era Elizabeth, y un puchero quería hacerse presente en su cara, porque eso solo significaba que estaba empatadas en la atención de Ciel.

Eso hasta que siguió mirando de reojo a Elizabeth... y encontró de alguna manera perturbadora la relación entre Ciel y un adolescente de dieciseis años llamado Sebastián. Ambos eran educados con el otro, pero como que muy educados para ser amigos tan cercanos, y Sullivan había leído muchos libros en su casa para saber a donde iba todo eso. Así que cruzó sus brazos esperando que Ciel fuera ese bi-algo que había leído alguna vez, porque quería estar con él y añadir a este sujeto a su lista de competidores...

Aunque esa otra chica había llamado su atención.

Ella le vio saliendo del cuarto con un mala cara... Y lo único que Sullivan pudo pensar era que Elizabeth era muy bonita como para estar enojada. Así que la siguió por los pasillos de la mansión para tratar de averiguar que era lo que le había pasado...

Se había perdido en cierto momento, ella no sabía como hacían las casan en Inglaterra, pero eran raras. Pero al final encontró una puerta semi-abierta y decidió echarle un vistazo.

Elizabeth estaba allí, moviendo sus pies mientras miraba al techo con una expresión molesta. Sullivan rió un poco, porque aun con esa expresión, Elizabeth se las arreglaba para lucir adorable, así que decidió entrar.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—. Elizabeth se incorporó en su cama y se sonrojó al ver a la otra chica en la puerta. La chica lucía casi tímida, aunque obviamente tenía la mente sucia. Incluso así, con toda su incomodidad, Elizabeth seguía siendo la "anfitriona" de la casa, así que asintió para dejar pasar a la chica. Ella preguntó si se podía sentar en la cama, a lo que Elizabeth respondió que sí, solo para sentirse arrepentida un segundo después, ya que la chica saltó hacia la cama como si le perteneciera.

Ella lo había hecho ocho minutos atrás, pero la cama si le pertenecía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan... molesta?

Elizabeth suspiró, no confiaba plenamente en esa chica, pero realmente estaba cansado por todo—. Bueno, mi primo... mi prometido, está ignorandome y eso me hace sentir... bueno ¡mal! ¡Él no tiene el derecho de tratarme así!

Sielglinde rió un poco—. Sí... Ciel es esa clase de chico. Pensé que podías... acostumbrarte a eso, pero veo que no puedes. Hey... Lizzy. ¿Puedo llamarte Lizzy?

Sullivan había oído una conversación de Lizzy con su madre. Aparentemente, le gustaba ser llamada Elizabeth. No mataba intentarlo.

Elizabeth estaba algo shoqueada, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. A la gente no le gustaba llamarle Lizzy. Usualmente decían que su nombre era muy bonito de la manera que era, así que se sentía muy feliz de que Sieglinde le hubiera preguntado eso. Asintió nuevamente y Sielinge le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ahora podemos ser amigas!—dijo sonriendo. Lizzy, por alguna razón, empezó a hablar con ella. Elizabeth sabía que probablemente lo que estaba contando sonaba aburrido, pero la chica le estaba escuchando con tal atención que Lizzy empezó a sentir algo cálido en su pecho. Se quejó sobre muchas cosas, no solo de Ciel; incluso hablo del comportamiento de su madre, las excesivas muestras de afecto de su hermano y como ese chico llamado Sebastián le estaba quitando toda la atención de su no-novio. Sullivan escuchó todo con calma, estando feliz de ser amiga de esta chica incluso si en un primer momento le vio como un rival.

— Sabes... Si Ciel quiere estar lamiéndole los pies a ese chico, deberías dejarlo. Es su perdida, eres alguien muy interesante—. Sieglinde le miró profundamente, y se quitó de la cabeza ese gorro que Elizabeth había llamado raro unas cuantas horas antes.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. El cabello de Sieglinde lucía como una hermosa casacada castaña que le llegaba a la cintura. Rió un poco mientras colocaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

_— _Mi mamá me hace... me hizo usarlo. Ella tenía... tiene esta loca idea de que me veo bien en el. _  
><em>

Bueno, estaba equivocada. Muy equivocada. Porque Sieglinde lucía hermosa con el cabello suelto, y Elizabeth poseía sentimientos encontrados. Porque estaba bien notar que otra chica era bonita, pero Sieglinde lucía _muy_ bonita para sus ojos, y ella no sabía que pensar de ello.

A Sullivan también le gustaba como lucía Elizabeth. Esas coletas eran bonitas. Pero Sullivan tenía el presentimiento de que como ella, Elizabeth también lucía mejor con el cabello suelto.

Sieglinde era una chica que actuaba por impulsos. Ella ni se estaba preocupando de porque encontraba tan bonita a esa niña, si bien había ido a esa fiesta con la intención de involucrarse con Ciel Phantomhive. Bueno, las cosas cambian. Sieglinde se sentó en la cama y Elizabeth también se acomodó derecha, esperando que era lo que la chica alemana diría.

Le miró profundamente, y de repente se inclinó y sus labios estaban tocando los de ella.

Lo que realmente estaba en la mente de Sullivan era inclinarse para agarrar las ligas del pelo de la chica y así soltárselo, para ver si sus presentimientos eran correctos... Pero ahora que estaba en esa posición, ella sentía que era un desperdicio solo hacer eso. Así que tomando ventaja de la situación, besó a la chica en los labios, y luego la observó para ver como se miraba.

_Hermosa._

Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo profundo, lo que para Sieglinde solo la hacía lucir hermosa. Pusó sus manos detrás de ella, retiró sus ligas, la empujó por los hombros y exclamó:

_—_ Apuesto a que no puedes quitar esto de mis manos_—_. Ella le mostró el objeto y Elizabeth no reaccionaba porque estaba todavía en shock. Sullivan se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto, y Elizabeth no pudo hacer más que salir detrás de ella.

Sí, Elizabeth estaba teniendo un mal día. No sabía si su día realmente había mejorado, porque ese beso con Sullivan era una obvia traición a su relación con Ciel. Pero pensándolo mejor, mientras estaba siendo regañada por su madre por correr por la casa, Elizabeth descubrió que ese era el único problema. A ella realmente le había gustado el beso.

De hecho, no podía esperar a recibir otro. Solo uno, solo uno era suficiente.

Bueno, quizás dos.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

><p>Na: Bueno, para serles franca, esto vino por un tema de yuri de , fue gracioso, llegué allí por curiosidad, alguien dijo: Quisiera un Sullivan/Lizzy, y bueno, me decidí a hacer uno. Estaba en inglés (y publicado en AO3) y lo traduje al español, porque quién sabe, quizás alguien también haya pensado en la pareja y quiera algún material. XD

Dios mío, no soy ni bisex, pero el nivel de amor que tengo por Lizzy es tan grande que quiero que reciba amor de todo el mundo, chico o chica que se cruce en su camino. xD A la espera de terminar un Cielizzy que tengo preparado.

Gracias por leer. :)

Nos vemos, ;)


End file.
